Some printing systems include a colored printing fluid and a translucent printing fluid. For example, inkjet printing systems may comprise inkjet printheads having nozzles from which drops of a colored printing fluid, such as ink, are ejected onto a print medium. In laser printing systems, a laser beam may be passed over a charged drum to define an image. Colored printing fluid in the form of (liquid) toner may then be collected on the drum to subsequently transfer the image to a print medium.
The role of a translucent printing fluid in these printing systems may be to improve the bond between the colored printing fluid and the print medium. Herein a translucent printing fluid may be understood as a separate printing fluid in addition to one or more colored printing fluids.